


One Step Closer

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Break Up, Cancer, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Burt's news, Kurt is having trouble sleeping. He ends up sitting down and talking with someone he didn't think he would find comfort in again. Spoilers for Glee, Actually</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Closer

Kurt rolled over restlessly in his bed, unable to get to sleep. His dad has Cancer. What is he supposed to do? How is he supposed to go on with his life in New York and go to NYADA when he knows his dad is getting Cancer treatments? Kurt sighed and sat up in bed. He opened his curtains and walked over to the kitchenette, intending to make something hot to drink and go back to bed.

“Kurt?” a voice behind him said and Kurt jumped. He turned around and saw Blaine sitting up on the couch.

“Oh, hey,” Kurt said breathlessly, “I didn’t know you were still up.”

“Can’t sleep,” Blaine admitted, “How about you? Why are you up so late?” Kurt just shrugged, but Blaine knew the reason.

“Worried about your dad?” Blaine guessed. Kurt nodded, biting his bottom lip as he tried to keep the tears at bay.

“Hey, hey, come here,” Blaine said, gesturing to the empty spot next to him on the couch. Kurt didn’t even hesitate as he walked over and collapsed into Blaine’s arms. He had forgiven Blaine weeks ago and, even if they never got back together, Blaine was still his best friend.

“Shhh, shhh, it’s gonna be okay Kurt,” Blaine murmured.

“How?” Kurt sobbed, “How is it ever going to be okay Blaine? My dad has Cancer! My mom is gone and now I could lose my dad too!”

“People survive Cancer all the time,” Blaine said gently, “And you know your dad isn’t going to stop fighting.” Kurt didn’t respond and Blaine wrapped his arms tighter around him.

“Shhh, it’s gonna be okay,” Blaine whispered, “I’ll look after him for you, I promise.”

“I’m scared Blaine,” Kurt admitted quietly.

“I know you are,” Blaine said, “I know you are, but we’ll get through it.

“We?” Kurt asked, lifting his head from Blaine’s chest.

“Well, yeah,” Blaine replied, looking at the boy in his arms, “Even if we’re not together I’ll still always be here for you. That includes your family. No matter what happens Kurt, I am always here.” Kurt looked at the boy in front of him and in that moment he knew Blaine really meant his apology. Kurt leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Blaine hesitated for a moment before he pushed Kurt away.

“Wait, Kurt,” Blaine said.

“What’s wrong?” Kurt asked, looking hurt, “What did I do?”

“You didn’t do anything,” Blaine assured him, “But I don’t want us to do anything now and then have you regret it later because you realize that you haven’t forgiven me that much yet.” Kurt sat back and looked at the other boy for a moment.

“Thank you,” he finally said, “Thank you for still caring about me and for promising to look after my dad and for taking care of me. You’re right, we shouldn’t do anything tonight. Not because I’ll regret it later, but because we need to talk things out first.” Blaine nodded and gave Kurt a small smile.

“However,” Kurt continued, “I really don’t want to be alone tonight. So, would you be okay with staying with me tonight?” Blaine’s smile grew at this, Kurt looked so hesitant and unsure right now that it reminded him of Kurt’s ‘baby penguin’ days.

“Of course,” Blaine smiled and took the paler boy’s hand in his as Kurt led them to his room. What neither boy knew, was the Burt had been watching the exchange from he stood in Rachel’s ‘room’. Turning back and sitting on the bed, he smiled. Things were starting to head in the right direction, and in the morning he would sit down with his son and talk through anything he wanted to know about his treatment.


End file.
